


My day and my night

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint may have himself a little obsession.  Season 2ish...Silver still has both legs. No particular time frame really. Just an excuse to exploit Flint's brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My day and my night

It’s the third time this week that Flint’s kicked a handful of people out of his cabin in a rush because he was hard. Kicked them out so he could fuck. It’s been like this since the first time he touched Silver. He can’t get enough.

Every time he looks at Silver all he can think about is the tight clutch of Silver’s ass around his cock; the way Silver looks when he comes, the way he sounds, the way his body moves.

The way he wants Flint in return, the way he’s always ready and willing, a barely banked heat constantly staring back at him. It’s all conspiring to drive him slowly into insanity.

He’s desperate for it the way he hasn’t been in years. He’s fucked Silver on damn near every available space on this ship and it’s still not enough.

Thoughts of where, how, when consume him. He dreams about it even as Silver lies naked in his arms. There is nothing he wants more at any given moment whether awake or asleep.

There is part of him that wants to drop his men off in port and sail to an island where no one can find them. Where they can spend all their time naked and fucking. Where he can touch and taste and look and no one will interrupt them.

Silver doesn’t help by constantly touching himself, constantly sliding his body against Flint’s when no one is looking.

Pressing his ass back against him as they pass each other. Letting his fingers linger on Flint’s arm. Tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue under the pretense of speaking over the sound of water.

The things he’ll whisper in Flint’s ear in passing drive him absolutely mad. Three days ago he’d told Flint that he hadn’t cleaned himself out, that he was walking around with Flint’s come slowly leaking out of him and running down his thighs. The paper in Flint’s hand had come away crumpled and ripped.

A week ago he’d told Flint while standing next to him on the quarterdeck that he could still feel him, deep inside, and it was making his cock throb. One look in Silver’s eyes told him he wasn’t lying. They were dilated and hazy, want written in the remaining blue staring back at him.

It’s only been half a day since he was last inside Silver but to Flint it seems like months ago.

And now, Silver has spent this entire meeting touching himself all over. Fingers on the inseam of his pants creeping up and down. Palms flat on thickest part of his thighs sliding slowly back and forth.

The fingers of his other hand had been stroking along his neck, fingers tracing the veins, thumb rubbing against the base of his throat before slowly trailing down and grazing his covered nipple.

Flint had watched him bite his lip as he’d ran his thumb across the hard nub underneath, eyes falling closed briefly at the touch. When Silver had opened them his eyes were glassy, lips raw and wet.

He’d watched Silver’s pants become increasingly tighter with each second, completely tuning out whatever DeGroot was saying in favor of thinking about the feel of Silver’s thighs under his fingers.

In favor of thinking about the way the fine hair tickles his palms and the way the muscles flex when he rides Flint’s cock. He’d thought about the way they fit together perfectly.

He knows that underneath those pants, Silver is already slick. He’s taken to slicking himself up in the morning, fingering himself open while Flint watches before pulling on his pants and going about his day.

Flint understands objectively that this is adding to his obsession but he can’t seem to stop watching and he can’t find it in himself to tell Silver to stop either.

Every day Silver gets on his knees, ass high in the air, fingers dripping with oil and works himself open on three fingers while staring at Flint staring at him. He rides his hand the way he rides Flint’s cock and it's mesmerizing to watch his hips roll and to hear the breath wheeze through his teeth as he tries to stay quiet.

It's that image that Flint is left with every single day now. It's the imagine he has to try and work past to sail this fucking ship, to keep them all alive and fed, and truth be told most days Flint doesn’t give a fuck if they ever get where they’re going as long as he can get Silver under him.

And it’s all he cares about right this second as he stalks across the room and throws the bolt. He lines them up, his leg pressed between Silver’s, his thigh pressed tight to Silver’s cock.

Silver’s breath hitches as Flint’s hands cradle the back of his neck, thumbs rubbing along his jaw before Flint tips his head and slides their mouths together. They both moan as Flint’s tongue slips past Silver’s lips.

He scrapes his teeth over Silver’s tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He strokes along the center the same way he does when it’s Silver’s cock in his mouth. Silver’s hands are working their pants open and then their cocks are sliding together slick and hard.

Silver shudders against him when Flint wraps a hand around them both and glides slowly up and down.

His other hand reaches around and feels for Silver’s ass, it’s still so slick from this morning and Flint is done waiting. He pushes both sets of pants to the floor before spinning Silver and pinning him against the door with an arm across his back.

He kicks Silver’s legs open as far as his pants will allow and then he’s sliding two fingers into Silver’s ass quick and sure.

Silver gaps and pushes back into the touch. He only lingers a few minutes before sliding his hand down his cock to slick it. He pushes in slowly, feels Silver opening around him, sucking him in and pleasure slams into him.

The way Silver feels around him still stuns him no matter how many times they do this. He’s so tight and hot inside. He can feel the way Silver flutters around him, squeezing him rhythmically and it forces him to thrust in sharp bursts before slowing himself down.

He breaks out in a sweat, can feel it sliding down his back as he pushes his face into Silver’s hair. Silver moans just this side of too loud and Flint immediately covers his mouth with his palm.

He’s plastered to Silver’s back, as he starts a slow rolling rhythm that has Silver gasping against his fingers.

He wraps his other arm Silver’s stomach to hold them together. He fucks him slowly, Silver pushing back trying to get more and faster but Flint needs to savor this a little. He needs to get this out of his system for right now so he can actually talk to DeGroot without spacing out thinking about Silver’s ass.

Flint bends his knees, changes the angle slightly and Silver whines, his ass tightening down as Flint's cock rubs just right. He tightens his arm around Silver, and starts fucking him hard and fast.

Silver is whimpering non stop, the palm of his hand where it’s pressed over Silver’s mouth is damp and hot as his hips meet Flint's rhythm.

Its rough and hard, bodies slamming together and Flint knows there may be bruises on Silver’s ass from his hipbones and all that makes him think of is licking them, sucking on them and making Silver come from just that.

Even while he’s actively fucking Silver, all Flint can think about is what he’s going to do next.

“Touch yourself.” It’s whispered directly into Silver’s ear and he doesn’t hesitate.

Flint looks over his shoulder, watches Silver’s fist work fast over his cock. Squeeze at the base, twist over the head. He rubs his thumb down under the foreskin. Silver’s cock is perfect, thick and curved just slightly toward his body and if Flint could stop thinking about Silver’s ass for five seconds he’d be thinking about that cock in his own ass.

With his lips still pressed to Silver’s ear he asks, “Do you ever think about fucking me? I’d let you, especially with a cock as pretty as yours.”

Silver bites into his hand and comes all over the door. His body locks down on Flint’s cock and he can barely move. He rolls his hips in circles as he waits for Silver to relax. He pushes Silver harder against the door.

Silver’s ass is still squeezing sporadically around him and Flint feels himself teetering on the brink, his breath comes short as he punches his hips forward. He can feel his balls draw up, his lower abdomen tightens and then blood rushes to his head as he shoves in hard and comes deep in Silver’s ass.

He bites into Silver’s shoulder to keep himself silent as his cock pulses again and again. He’s dizzy and sated and he wants nothing more than to take Silver to bed and wait until they’ve both recovered enough for another round.

He turns Silver around and leans their heads together.

“You’re not invited to the next meeting.”

Silver only laughs at him.

Hours later in the hold Flint has him pinned to the wall, Silvers legs tight around his waist as he fucks him slow, rocking with the rhythm of the ship.


End file.
